Little Brothers
by FakeUserName5
Summary: Read the trouble the little brothers of the Avengers get up to. Warning:Spanking


This story takes place in 2012 and Tony was born in 1993. Tony was never kidnapped but Shield did arrest Obian for his crimes, Tony was making the Iron Man armor and he used it to stop the kidnapping. Tony doesn't have the arc reactor xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what the hell were you thinking tony" Steve growled as he dragged a pouting Tony Stark into his living room. The brat snuck into an unapproved battle and almost got incinerated by the alien's laser.

"I WAS HELPING, I am an avenger just like the rest of you! " Tony shouted back. He was tired of the rest of the Avengers treating him like a kid. He may be nineteen but he is just as capable as the rest of them.

"Tony you know that you are not cleared for aliens and certain missions. You may think you can handle everything we fight but you are a few years behind in training compared to the rest of us" Steve countered. The Avengers were trying to get Tony battle ready but he wants to finish his training faster that is possible, he needs years of more training to get up to the same level as the rest of them. They have been going on missions for almost ten years at least, Tony has only been Iron Man for about three years. This is the third battle Tony has snuck into, the first time they just gave him a warning and left it at that. The other Avengers voted on the way back to the tower on who would deal with Tony about this latest unapproved mission. Steve drew the short straw and was the one in charge of Tony's punishment. They left the first disobedience with just a scolding because they just thought Tony was a little too overeager to prove himself and the second time he was grounded from missions for a month. It's been decided that he would be spanked this time. Tony started struggling as Steve dragged him to a small room at the end of the hall of his penthouse. Tony designed most of the tower but Pepper the CEO of Stark Industry added a "punishment" room on Tony's floor at the request of the Avengers. They wanted a room where all of Tony's spanking will take place for some kind of structure and they can tell Tony to go to the room and think about why he is about to be punished with no distractions.

"Come on Steve we don't need to do this. You made your point" Tony begged as he tried to struggle out of Steve's grip. Tony knew that it wouldn't matter if he got to the elevator as JARVIS either wouldn't move the elevator or the elevator would take him to someone else's floor and that person would give Tony some swatts before taking Tony back to whoever he ran away from. Once he was returned his punishment has upped a notch. He ran once from Natasha when she was going to punish him for running away from his bodyguards to drink during Stark Industries function. He ran and thought he was free when the elevator was going down, he thought he was going to hide and wait for Natasha to calm down. That was dashed when the elevator opened and the elevator opened to Clint with his arms crossed. Clint grabbed him and tucked him under his arm and peppered his behind with swats as he walked into the elevator and took Tony back up to his floor. Tony squirmed as Clint's hand fell all the way back to his floor. Once in the punishment room with Natasha Tony was treated to a session with the 'school paddle ". Natasha told Tony that is he didn't run he would be feeling just the brush. That was a few months ago and he hasn't tried since, expressly with Steve or Bruce.

"Tony don't make this any harder, just come on" Steve sighed. They were finally inside the room and Steve held Tony between his legs as he sat in front of him in the rooms recliner. The recliner was big enough for Tony to be cuddled after a punishment. Tony is squirming in front of Steve looking at his feet.

"Tony we have been over this a few times. Yes, you are an Avenger but you don't have enough training to handle every mission or battle. The rest of us have almost ten years of training before we went on large missions. You are progressing fast but you aren't ready for most of our external missions. You can handle almost anything from this planet but space is a whole new ball game that you will be ready for but not yet. We should get this over with so we can go to movie night with the rest of the team. Tony Stark bare your behind and lay over my lap." Steve told him. Tony whimpered but did as he was told, wanting to spare himself of some embarrassment he quickly threw himself over Steve's lap.

"Sorry to tell you this tony but this one is going to be hard because this is the third time we are going over this with you" Steve sighed. None of the team liked being hard on Tony but his life is on the line when he disobeys orders. Since this is the third time they had to have a talk with Tony about this kind of disobedience steve skips the warmup and starts with the jumped when he felt the heavy brush rest on his ass. He looked back and pleaded with Steve.

"Steve please, you don't have to use that. Your hand is enough!" Tony pleaded. Steve stayed silent and raised the brush, Tony struggled and begged Steve to reconsider.

"Tony we have been over this over this so much. Your safety is not a afterthought, it is your priority as is following orders" Steve scolded, Steve landed a swat with every other word.

"We all know your smart enough to understand orders and to know what dangerous situations are unnecessary to put yourself in".

"Please _ow,_ I know _shriek_ ill do better. I just want to prove _ow_ that I'm s good as the rest of you" Tony relented as his struggles kicked it up a notch as Steve started targeting his sit spots.

"Tony you are as good as the rest f us you just need a bit more training to get you prepared and at your best," Steve told him. Steve dropped the brush and rubbed Tony's back to calm him down. After Tony's cries turned to sniffles Steve helped Tony to stand.

"Tony we are almost done, because this is the third time the team has had this issue with you following the same order your getting ten with the belt" Steve told him sadly, Tony didn't struggle as Steve lead him to a bench next to the recliner and laid him down on the pillow on the end of the bench. Steve went a retrieved the belt from the cabinet Rhodey had gifted to the Avengers for tony and went back to Tony's side. Tony laid still crying into his arms over the bench. Steve stood to Tony's side and put a comforting hand on Tony's back.

"Tony, you're getting ten with the belt, after each stroke, you'll count and repeat "I'll follow orders" understand?" Tony softly said yes and prepared for steve to start.

_Swosh_" one, ill follow orders."

_Swosh_"oooowww two, ill follow orders."

_Swosh_" three, ill follow orders."

_Swosh_" "whimper" four, ill follow orders."

_Swosh_"owowowow Steve please, i'm sorry. I won't do it again" Tony pleaded. Steve lowered the belt and swatted Tony's sit spots causing him to cry harder.

"Keep counting Tony, you can do it halfway done" Steve tried to comfort him. He picked the belt back up and waited for Tony to count.

"Uum five, ill follow orders."

_Swosh_"uuggg six, ill follow orders, please."

_Swosh_" "wail" seven, ill follow orders."

"Hold on Tony, these last three will be quick" Steve tried to sooth

_SwoshSwoshSwosh_" EIGHT, NINE, TEN. I'LL FOLLOW ORDERS."

Tony collapsed onto the bench sobbing hard. Steve dropped the belt and picked Tony up and carried him back to the recliner. Steve sat and laid the chair back and cuddled Tony onto his lap. Steve whispered into Tony's ear about how brave he was and was rubbing his back. It took almost half an hour for Tony to calm down completely. Once he was calm Steve rose and helped Tony fix his clothes. After Tony was dressed Steve set the room back to rights.

"Come on Tony, let's go show Bruce that I haven't killed you" Steve joked, Tony gave a small laugh and the two left the room for the commercial floor. On the commercial floor, the team was setting up for a movie night. No one said anything when Tony laid out on the couch and put his head onto Bruce's lap. Tony didn't last most of the movie and fell asleep thirty minutes in. After the end of the movie, Bruce took Tony to his floor and put him to bed and left him to sleep.


End file.
